


this is mine (like everything else)

by fallingmin



Series: telling me to stay (like i never asked) [1]
Category: Just Music Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Yoongi, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, also, also i lied, bc there's not enough of that in this fandom, ok so vasco is 35 and yoongi is 23, right at the end, slight Daddy!kink, there's a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmin/pseuds/fallingmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoongi just wants vasco to pay attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is mine (like everything else)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siobhandestele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhandestele/gifts).



> insp.  
> 

yoongi has worked his way through three americanos and left another one to grow too cold for him to drink by the time vasco finally looks up from his phone.

“have you already ordered?” his sentence trails off when yoongi pointedly flicks his eyes to the empty mugs that litter the table.

“oh.” he says blankly when he sees. “well, are you ready to leave? do you want anything else?” yoongi throws him a tight-lipped smile and shakes his head. he fixes his eyes on his cold cup of coffee as he taps his fingers against the smooth wood of the table.

“how has work been?” he tries. he even coaxes the corners of his lips into a small smile. he slumps just a little when vasco doesn't answer after a few beats

“...fine, busy as always.” yoongi perks up when vasco actually speaks. he pounces on the chance to have a conversation with the older man.

“really? me too, we don't have any breaks lately. i managed to get some time between recordings tonight, though.” he's met with silence. yoongi's mouth settles into a hard line. vasco was clearly not going to pay attention to him unless he gave him a reason to.

“it's been awhile since we’ve met up, hasn't it?” yoongi keeps his voice casual, nudging vasco's foot with his own. the man doesn't even acknowledge him. he even laughs at something he reads.

“did you miss me, hyung? it's been two weeks, i think. maybe even three?” he leans in closer on his forearms and balances his head in between his hands.

“i thought about you a lot. namjoon kept making fun of me for it, but i told him he was just jealous.” he drags a foot up and down vasco's calf. he frowns when vasco doesn't butt in with an obnoxious comment about his group members and why he should even care about them. vasco grunts and yoongi glances up to see him still on his phone. he sighs and blows his bangs out of his eyes. he slides out of his chair and smooths his coat where it’s bunched up.

“i’m just gonna use the bathroom really quick. i’ll be right back.” yoongi doesn't wait to see if vasco responds and turns on his heel. he walks until he's reached the hallway leading to the bathroom. he tucks himself into the corner between two walls before peeking his head out just slightly. he ignores the stare he's getting from a young waiter and focuses on the man he's left at the table.

vasco’s picked his phone up and he's tapping away on it again, nodding at whatever the person sent him. his thumbs move hurriedly over the screen and yoongi pouts just a little. whenever he'd tried messaging the older man, replies had come hours, if not days, later. vasco’s been glued to his phone since they arrived at the cafe. who was so important that he hadn't looked at yoongi once? yoongi had even put on those earrings vasco had bought him two weeks ago and that watch vasco had sent him months ago.

he'd come to get pampered (and maybe fucked a few times, but he knew that was practically a given) and he was being ignored. yoongi huffs and bites his thumbnail in thought. there's a sure way to get vasco’s attention, but it might not be the smartest idea to try it in public. yoongi lets himself feel guilty for a second, but then he remembers how cold vasco has been this entire time. fuck it, he thinks. if the man had just given him what he wanted, he wouldn't have to sink this low. he squares his shoulders in determination and strides out of the hall. he reaches their table and stands just behind vasco, gripping the back of his chair. he watches the man text for a few moments and squints when he sees an unfamiliar name.

“who’s dongyeol?” the older man doesn't even flinch and waves a hand dismissively.

“it's my real name. i don't use it that often anymore, so only my old crews still call me that.” yoongi squints again and his eyes linger on the contact name at the top of the message thread.

“who's kim jintae?” he questions. vasco keeps his eyes on the screen and doesn't falter in his typing even when he responds.

“you don't know? it's verbal jint. he's one of the more popular underground rappers so i thought even young brats like you would know him.” vasco's voice is distant, like he's answering on autopilot. yoongi's hands tighten on the chair as he takes a deep breath.

“of course i know who verbal jint is. everyone knows who verbal jint is. he's one of my favorite rappers.” he walks his fingers up vasco's arm, drums them on broad shoulders. “maybe you could introduce me to him one day. are you as popular as verbal jint, hyung?” he feels vasco tense.

“why don't you talk to me instead of some old man?” vasco snorts at this.

“he's the same age as me, you brat. i wouldn't be calling him an ‘old man.’” yoongi shrugs.

“yeah, but you fuck me so good, i don't care if you have a few wrinkles.” he grins down at the older man, tongue poking out cheekily. vasco fixes him with a stern look and yoongi revels in the small shudder that runs down his back.

“i’m sorry for being rude and interrupting you, daddy.” yoongi looks at vasco through his lashes. he holds back another grin when he sees vasco clench his jaw.

“watch it, yoongi.” he still doesn't set his phone down, though, so yoongi's job isn’t finished yet. he sets his hands on vasco’s shoulder, slowly kneading them. vasco turns his head back just slightly and yoongi stops.

“you said work was really busy, daddy. i was trying to help you relax.” yoongi starts massaging the older man’s shoulders again. “you don’t mind, do you?” vasco grunts but doesn’t argue. after a few more moments of this, yoongi slips his fingers under the collar of vasco's shirt and starts to traces circles on the man's collarbones.

“yoongi,” vasco's voice is quiet, but holds a tension that makes yoongi pause. “what do you think you're doing right now?”

“i’m not being bad,daddy, am i?” yoongi tries his hardest to sound innocent, sincere. “you haven't been paying much attention to me, so i was starting to think you didn't want to see me anymore.” he feels more than hears vasco's faint chuckle.

“yeah? is that why you're acting so needy for me in public?” yoongi swallows and looks around them hurriedly. he planned this out, no one should be able to see his hands with how he's standing. maybe this wasn't one his best ideas. maybe he should've just told vasco that he really just wanted to leave and get fucked and then go home, plain and simple. he'd started this, though, and he'd be damned if he didn't finish it:

“i just wanted to make sure you wanted me to stay, daddy.” yoongi keeps his voice quiet and sweet. vasco slowly pulls yoongi's hand off of him and stands. he slips his phone into his pocket and yoongi celebrates the small victory.

“are you ready to go now, yoongi? because i think we should take this somewhere else.” yoongi nods hesitantly and lets vasco tug him towards the door.

the two am air is hot and humid when they stride out of the cafe. yoongi can feel his thin shirt starting to stick to his back and sweat already beading on his neck. he tries to pull his hand away from vasco’s but the older man ignores him and instead quickens their pace. they continue walking in tense silence for half a block before vasco drags yoongi into a narrow alley between two old buildings. he slams yoongi against the closest wall and yoongi groans when his head collides with it.

yoongi can feel every ridge of the crumbling brick wall when vasco crowds him up against it. the man’s only a few inches taller than him but yoongi feels small when he fixes him with a predatory stare.

“were you trying to get my attention back there?” vasco doesn’t touch him. he trails his eyes up and down yoongi’s body and yoongi shivers. he feels so exposed under the man’s gaze, in nothing but a gauzy tee he’d thrown on to keep from overheating and his ripped jeans that had tears high on his thigh. vasco’s eyes stop on the nape of yoongi's neck and he takes a step closer. yoongi instinctively presses himself closer to the wall and vasco chuckles while leaning in close to nuzzle against yoongi.

“what's wrong, baby boy? isn't this what you wanted?” he slides a leg between yoongi's thighs and yoongi inhales sharply. his fingers scramble to clutch at the brick behind him. vasco presses his thigh down and yoongi groans. yoongi bucks up into vasco's touch when he sees the man unbutton the top of his jeans. he cries out when the older man threads his fingers through his pink strands and pulls.

“come on, answer me, pretty boy. didn't you want this? didn't you want my attention back there? weren't you begging for me to touch you?” his voice is low and it makes something stir inside of yoongi. he struggles to concentrate on vasco's words.

“we-we’re in public, maybe we shouldn't-” his words break off into a harsh breath when vasco slides a hand down to palm his ass.

“nah, baby boy,” is murmured against his neck. “i think we’re fine right where we are.” vasco rolls his hips and yoongi bites his lip.

“maybe-maybe we should leave, we’re practically in the open. i don't think we should be doing this in public,” yoongi stutters when vasco moves even closer, arms coming up to cage yoongi in.

“really? i thought you were the one who started this, sweetheart.” vasco’s tone is sarcastic and biting. he grinds against yoongi, dirty and slow, and yoongi stifles a groan. vasco cranes his head down and yoongi obediently stretches up on his toes to press his lips against the man’s. vasco sneaks a hand down to stroke at the bulge in yoongi's jeans and yoongi's knees buckle. vasco wraps an arm around him and presses him against his body to keep him upright.

“a-ah,” yoongi whimpers at the hardness he already feels. vasco starts rolling his hips again and yoongi sloppily grinds up, trying to feel more of vasco against him. “fu-fuck, daddy. you feel so good.”

the man doesn't stop his controlled movements and yoongi pants, head falling back. he feels lips scatter fleeting kisses along his collarbones and a sharp pain as vasco nips at his exposed skin. he lifts his head and tries to focus on the man in front of him through his pleasurable haze.

“n-no marks,” yoongi breathes. vasco hums against his pulse and bites down one last time.

“yeah, yeah, baby boy. i remember.” vasco tilts yoongi’s head up for a kiss and it’s more tongue and teeth than anything. they're in public and this is wrong on so many levels, but yoongi forgets all of that when he swivels his hips _just right_ and everything suddenly feels so much better. he whines high in the back of his throat when vasco holds him still.

“what are you doing?” he gasps. “why the fuck did you stop? i was about to come, you motherfucker.” the older man snickers, trailing his lips from yoongi’s mouth to his throat..

“already, baby? i knew you were sensitive but damn,” he taunts against the nape of yoongi’s neck. the younger man frowns.

“that wasn’t very nice, daddy.” his voice is petulant and he drags a nail down vasco’s neck in retaliation. the man grunts and tightens his grip on yoongi’s waist.

“yeah, well, neither is this ‘daddy’ act you have going on,” vasco says gruffly. he thumbs at yoongi's nipple over his shirt and grins when the younger man arches into his touch.

“why don’t you come back to my apartment and we’ll see if i let you come tonight.”

vasco’s hands slip down to his ass as soon as they step through the door. yoongi’s slammed against the door as soon as it closes and vasco leans in close to him, dominating his personal space. his breath is hot against yoongi’s lips and yoongi’s breath hitches. he lets his eyes fall shut and his head fall forward.

“aren’t you gonna kiss me?” he blurts out when vasco doesn’t move any closer. the man hums and tilts his head just slightly, teasing yoongi.

“should i?” he murmurs. “do you think you deserve it after the way you acted earlier?” he instead dips his head down towards yoongi’s neck and drops a wet kiss there. “because i think you should earn it.” yoongi’s eyes widen and he pushes vasco back.

“are you being fucking serious right now?” he asks, incredulous. the man cocks an eyebrow in response to this and yoongi stares at him.

“we haven't seen each other in weeks and you want to draw it out like this?” he sputters out. vasco grins and leers at him.

“who said we were gonna draw it out?” he tugs yoongi to the couch and sits down, keeping his hands on yoongi's slim waist. yoongi stands in front of him, flicking his gaze uncertainly towards vasco's lap. vasco notices and pats his thigh invitingly.

yoongi huffs and finishes unlacing his boot. he leaves his shoes laying haphazardly at the door before finally joining vasco in the living room.

“come here, baby boy. let me tell you how this is going to go.” yoongi tentatively steps a bit closer and swings a leg over vasco's lap. he lowers himself down and bites his lip when he feels how hard vasco is. he tries moving his hips in small circles, but vasco's hold tightens. one of his hands slide down to yoongi's ass again.

“you have two options, yoongi.” he strokes at yoongi's hip, rubbing circles on the sliver of skin between yoongi's jeans and shirt. “you can either blow me quick and simple, or you can be creative and come up with another way to earn your orgasm tonight.” yoongi scoffs at this and vasco shrugs.

“if you want to come tonight, you're going to have to work for it.” he frowns when yoongi doesn't answer. “come on, baby, don't be like that. you said it's been a while and it has. i’m just trying to make this a little more fun for both of us.” yoongi snorts.

“really? how is this fun for me? sucking your dick’s not exactly a treat, _daddy_.” he jabs at vasco’s chest with a single finger. the man grabs his wrist and pulls him close. yoongi's breath hitches in surprise and vasco's so close, yoongi can feel the older man's warm breath on his lips.

“if you do a good enough job, i promise to make it worth your while, pretty boy,” he breathes darkly. he smirks when he sees how yoongi swallows, determination glinting in his eyes. yoongi wasn't known for backing down from a challenge, and he wasn't going to start now.

“before you get your mouth on my cock,” vasco starts, pulling back and casually tugging at the band of yoongi's pants. “how about we get you out of these, hm?” yoongi huffs again but stands, supporting himself with one hand on vasco's shoulders as he peels his jeans off.

“you totally only want me for my legs,” yoongi mutters. “should've known. i’m that young, pretty thing for you, aren't i?” vasco barks out a laugh.

yoongi's standing between his legs, in nothing but his sheer tee that ends at the tops of his thighs and a pair of gray briefs that are barely visible under the shirt. they cling to his ass like a second skin and vasco eyes them appreciatively. he leans back in his seat.

“your legs aren't the only thing that's pretty, baby boy. your mouth looks like it was made to suck dick,” vasco drawls lazily. he's lounged against the couch, arms spread on the tops of the cushions. his expression is unimpressed, but his eyes are hungry. “your ass in unreal, looks even nicer than those thighs of yours,” yoongi mutters some choice names under his breath and kneels on the smooth wood floor. he places his hands on vasco’s knees and pushes them further apart. he glances up at vasco through his lashes, pink fringe falling into his eyes.

“fine,” he says, curling a finger around the elastic of vasco's boxers. “get ready for the best fucking blowjob of your life, you fucker.”

yoongi pointedly ignores vasco’s snicker when he fumbles with the man’s zipper on his first try. yoongi leans back on his heels with a pout when vasco covers his hands with his own. he tugs his zipper down and lifts his thighs to shimmy his jeans down to the middle of his thighs. he ruffles yoongi’s hair when he sees his displeased expression and nudges yoongi closer. yoongi crawls forward on his knees and vasco tenses when he feels the younger man’s warm breath on his cock through his boxers.

“didn’t know you were so sensitive,” yoongi murmurs as he tongues at the small wet spot on vasco’s underwear. vasco's grip on yoongi's hair tightens.

“don't twist my words, brat. like you said, it's been a while,” he growls. yoongi hums, shooting vasco a coy look. he lets his lips fall open and he mouths at the man’s cock. he licks at the hardness, as if there wasn’t cloth there as a barrier. yoongi hears a quiet grunt and doubles his efforts, scooting back a bit. he sloppily kisses the pink tip that’s peeking out of the band of the boxers and sucks at it, dipping his tongue into the slit. hands tighten in his hair and yoongi raises his head.

“what do you think about trying something new tonight?” vasco asks. yoongi eyes him suspiciously. vasco shrugs again, nonchalantly.

“as long as i get to come,” yoongi says. vasco grins at yoongi’s questioning look.

“nah, you don’t get to know yet. it’s a surprise, baby boy.” yoongi snorts and goes back to the task at hand. he slides a hand up to palm at vasco’s hardness.

“whatever. let’s just get this started, hyung.” yoongi’s tone is bored but there’s a desperate eagerness in his eyes. vasco chuckles and hooks his fingers under his boxers and starts pulling them off. yoongi's hands bat them away, though, and vasco looks up to see yoongi with a shy determination set on his face. his cheeks are a pretty pink.

“you’re the one who told me to earn it,” he mutters. he tugs them all the way off even as he glances up at vasco. “so let me.” vasco groans throatily when yoongi takes him in his hand. he takes his hand off and gives his palm a few kittenish licks before wrapping his slim fingers around the length again. he pumps vasco's cock slowly. vasco exhales harshly and brings a hand to rest at the base of yoongi's neck. yoongi's pace quickens and precum oozes from the slit. he leans forward on his knees without hesitation and takes the tip in his mouth. he hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue, bringing his other hand up to stroke what his mouth doesn’t reach. he slowly takes more of vasco's cock in, bobbing his head in rhythm with his strokes. vasco thumbs at the soft skin of yoongi's neck.

“good boy,” he breathes. “you're doing really well for me, yoongi, you look so pretty right now.” yoongi keens quietly and vasco chuckles, threading his fingers through yoongi's hair again. “do you like that, baby boy? do you like being called pretty?” yoongi nods and his head goes down further on vasco’s cock. he gags, eyes widening and throat convulsing. vasco hurriedly pulls yoongi off of him and holds the younger man as he heaves and gasps for breath.

“you okay? do you need a break?” yoongi shakes his head, his chest still heaving. he takes his place between vasco's thighs again and looks up at him. his lips are swollen and tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“let me try again. i was just surprised, i can take more.” he sets his hands on vasco's thighs and cranes his neck down, pressing another kiss to the leaking tip. vasco brushes yoongi's bangs out of his eyes, carding his hands through yoongi's hair in a rare moment of gentleness.

“okay, baby boy. we’ll go at your pace, alright?” almost immediately after vasco says that, yoongi slackens his jaw and he takes half of vasco's cock in his mouth all at once. he hums around it and vasco tightens his grip in yoongi's hair and groans deep in his chest. yoongi looks up at him again, lips stretched around his girth, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

yoongi takes a deep breath through his nose and wraps his hand around the base of vasco's cock. he bobs his head, letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin just slightly. he licks the thick vein that runs up the underside of vasco's length, following it up to the tip. he takes all of it in his mouth again and chokes a little when it hits the back of his throat. vasco's hips jump up and yoongi takes it in stride, relaxing his throat and letting the older man fuck his mouth. the only sounds in the room are the wet slurping noises of vasco fucking into his mouth and yoongi's small whimpers that are quickly increasing in volume.

vasco's cock is heavy against his tongue. yoongi revels in the slight bitterness of the precum that vasco smears across his bottom lip when his dick slips out. he swipes over his lips with his tongue, eyes fluttering shut. he moans at the taste, dropping his mouth open. vasco chuckles lowly,

“like having your mouth fucked? huh, baby?” he growls when he guides his cock back into yoongi's mouth. he rolls his hips forward and grunts when yoongi's throat tightens around him.  
“do you like it when i feed you my cock like this?” the younger man nods fervently. his eyes are hazy but he keeps them on vasco, trying his best to keep eye contact. vasco fucks yoongi's mouth at a languid pace, thumbing at where yoongi's mouth is stretched around his cock. yoongi moans high in the back of his throat when vasco finally slides all the way in, hand still tight in yoongi's hair. yoongi vaguely realizes that this is what vasco wanted to try. yoongi's nose is buried in the short hair at the base of vasco's groin and vasco's musk surrounds him. he whimpers and hollows his cheeks a little more. he lets vasco take control, relaxing his throat completely. the man thrusts into the warm heat of his mouth, deep and slow. vasco pulls out after a few more rolls of his hips and yoongi whines.

“hush, baby, you did good. you earned it, i’ll let you come as many times as you want tonight,” vasco soothes. he pulls yoongi up and catches him when his knees wobble. he guides yoongi back into his lap and hisses when the rough cotton of yoongi’s briefs rubs against his sensitive dick. he trails his fingers over yoongi’s clothed cock and grins when a shudder runs through the younger man’s lithe frame.

“hurry the fuck up,” yoongi’s voice is wrecked, breaking in the best way. he lifts his hips, chasing after vasco’s hands. “come on, you said i was good. fuck me now.” he looks down at vasco with begging eyes and he bites his lip when he sees he has the man’s attention. “please? haven’t i been good?” vasco hushes him again, running his hands down his arms.

“yeah, baby boy, you’ve been so good. i can’t wait to fuck you, yoongi, i can’t wait to be inside of you. you took my cock so well and you didn’t even complain. i’m so proud of you.” yoongi whimpers at the stream of praises.

vasco slides his hands under yoongi’s ass and the younger man clings to vasco’s shoulders when he’s lifted. he wraps his legs around vasco’s waist and lets his head be tilted down for another kiss. this one is more chaste, a simple slide of lips with the occasional playful lick. they manage to make it down the hall to the bedroom and vasco stumbles through the open door. he gets on the bed with his knees and lays yoongi down, stretching over the smaller man. vasco nips at his collarbone and yoongi squirms when vasco’s fingers teasingly dance over his sensitive sides.

he hadn’t been sure before, but he’s so glad he’d agreed to this, whatever this is. work has been stressful and this is exactly the outlet he needs. he’d been thinking that this wasn’t going to be anything more than a quick fuck, he’d actually been hoping for that. he’d wanted nothing more than a quick orgasm and a warm body to sleep next to that night. but maybe vasco’s idea of taking his time would be good for him. maybe he’d get get what he came here for and more. vasco’s been doting on him, constantly checking on him. it's almost like he’s taking care of him. yoongi hides his face in the pillow at the thought, an embarrassed whine breaking past his lips.

“what’s my baby thinking about that’s got him all shy, huh?” vasco teases, brushing his nose down yoongi’s neck. yoongi colors even more and feels heat rush to his face. the older man’s voice is husky, sending a flash of warmth through yoongi.

“it’s nothing,” yoongi says. he avoids vasco’s eyes, finding shapes on the ceiling. he glances at vasco’s face before continuing. “you’re treating me so well, it just...feels really good, i guess.” yoongi sucks his lip between his teeth, thinking over his next words. “thanks for taking the time to do this tonight. i really needed it.” vasco chuckles and leaves a wet kiss on the nape of yoongi’s neck. yoongi sighs softly, but vasco catches it. he laughs quietly and nips at yoongi’s neck.

“no need to thank me, baby boy,” he whispers. “can you keep your eyes on me, though? i want to see your pretty eyes.” yoongi obediently raises his gaze to rest on vasco and vasco strokes a hand through his hair. “good boy,” he murmurs.

vasco leans back and watches as yoongi’s chest rises and falls in an easy rhythm. the younger man’s pink hair is splayed out on the pillow and his eyes are curved in small crescents. his lips raise into a slow smile, gums peeking out.

“what are you doing, hyung? aren’t you gonna touch me?” yoongi asks, tilting his head to the side just slightly. he reaches his arms out for vasco, hands playfully making grabby motions. vasco reaches over to the bedstand to grab the small bottle of lube and a condom before he grasps yoongi’s wrists and pins them to the bed. yoongi lets a giggle slip past his lips.

“‘course i am, yoongi. how do you want me touch you?” his hand travels down to the bulge in yoongi’s briefs and he squeezes. yoongi gasps and arches into his touch. “ _where_ do you want me to touch you?” yoongi grinds his hips up, trying to get more stimulation, more anything.

“there, please,” he breathes. “i want you to touch me everywhere.” vasco sits up and pulls yoongi with him. he tugs yoongi’s shirt up and over his head. he guides yoongi’s head back down to the pillows as he slips his fingers under the waistband of yoongi’s briefs. he pulls those down too and yoongi tries to hide his face again when his cock bobs against his stomach. he’s completely hard, small, pink cock leaking precum in a steady stream onto his flat tummy. he throws an arm over his eyes when vasco wraps his hand around it, but quickly puts his arm back by his side. vasco makes a pleased sound as he trails his mouth down to flick his tongue at yoongi’s nipple. yoongi whines when vasco sucks the dusky bud and scrapes his teeth against it. his other hand comes up to roll the other one between his thumb and his index finger, and pinches at it hard. yoongi cries out, arching into vasco’s hand. the older man’s touch on his cock only intensifies when he begins twisting his wrist and yoongi feels heat pool in his stomach. he loses himself in the pleasure that washes over him, in the way vasco's hands never stop touching him. he feels a finger prodding at his asshole and blinks up at vasco, still floating.

“hyung?” he asks. he sits up a little to see vasco lying in between his legs, one hand still working at his cock. he presses a kiss to the back of yoongi's knee, trailing his lips down to the back of yoongi's thigh. yoongi's head falls back when he feels the slide of a rough tongue against his rim and a finger slide into the second knuckle. vasco starts up a smooth rhythm, lapping at yoongi's hole and twisting his finger every so often.

“oh,” he gasps, eyes rolling back. “oh, that feels really good. shit, it’s so- _ah ah ah_!” his voice breaks when vasco adds another finger without warning and crooks them into that sensitive spot deep inside yoongi. he keens when vasco presses harder, moving his fingers in tight little circles. his entire body arches up from the bed when the older man's touch doesn't let up and he makes little mewling sounds, breathy and high pitched. vasco thrusts his tongue even deeper into yoongi's hole and he _sucks_ and yoongi starts to shake, whimpered pleas falling from his lips. the heat builds and builds until yoongi feels close to snapping.

“close! i’m so close, i’m gonna come, i’m gonna come,” he cries out, trying to fuck down onto vasco's hand, the older man only starts moving his fingers faster and harder. yoongi’s whines when vasco starts scissoring his fingers. the man's fingers are so thick, but still not enough. the hand pumping yoongi's cock tightens and yoongi thrashes on the bed, hips grinding frantically. his hands clutch the the sheet as his whole body tenses, wild movements stilling. yoongi shudders through his orgasm, vasco's hands never stopping. thick ropes of cum paint his lower stomach and some manages to coat vasco's hand. yoongi groans at the smoother slide of vasco's hands on his cock and trembles at the overstimulation. vasco has three fingers rubbing incessantly at his prostate and he gasps when a blunt fingernail scratches over it. tears are trailing into that spot between his neck and his shoulder and he's making those small _ah ah ah_ sounds again when vasco finally stops.

“think you’re ready for my cock now, yoongi?” he asks, even as he pours more lube into his hand. yoongi blinks up at him, still stuck in the pleasurable daze he'd been in. he sees vasco tearing the condom wrapper open with his teeth and reaches out before he can think. yoongi holds vasco by the wrist, eyes wide at his own boldness. vasco stops and raises an eyebrow at him, his dick in his other hand. yoongi struggles for words.

“i want you,” he finally says. “but just you. i-i can't feel you with that on.” yoongi mutters the words, embarrassment clear in his voice. “can we not use it tonight? please?” he glances up at vasco and his breath hitches when he sees how blown vasco's pupils are. the older man sets the condom and the bottle of lube down. his hands settle on the back of yoongi's knees and he spreads yoongi's legs. yoongi's completely exposed to vasco, and the man groans when yoongi's pink hole flutters in anticipation. the younger man's cock is already hard again and it's dripping beads of precum on yoongi's stomach.

“fuck, okay, yoongi. okay, baby boy.” yoongi tries to buck his hips up when he feels the blunt head of vasco’s cock against his hole but the man slides his cock into yoongi in one smooth slide and yoongi gasps. vasco curls over yoongi, muttering about how tight yoongi is and how good he feels. he starts up a steady rhythm, drawing weak cries from yoongi with each thrust. yoongi’s still so sensitive from his last orgasm and vasco’s cock brushes over that sensitive spot inside him.

“you’re so good for me,” vasco says, leaning down to mouth at yoongi’s neck. “fuck, you look so perfect right now. you’re taking my cock so well,” yoongi basks in the praise and rocks his hips up to meet every one of vasco's thrusts. he feels fingers dig into his hips and suddenly he's on top of vasco. the man grins up at him and adjusts him on his lap.

“think you can ride me, baby boy?” yoongi whimpers something that sounds like yes and grips vasco's shoulders. he lifts his hips until only the tip of vasco's cock is inside and then slams himself back down.

“ah! oh my god, fuck, fuck, fuck-” yoongi's words spill out of him when vasco's cock slides even deeper inside of him and everything is ten times more intense than before.

“fuck, daddy, you feel so good. you're filling me up so good, you're so big. you're the only one that fucks me this good,” yoongi rambles. he starts bouncing in vasco's lap, using the older man's shoulders as leverage. vasco snaps his hips up sporadically, catching yoongi off-guard every time. he slides against yoongi’s prostate with every thrust and yoongi has tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. vasco holds yoongi just above his lap, keeping him still and ramming his cock into him over and over again. yoongi's constant stream of whimpers and stuttered cries and the wet squelch of vasco's cock fucking him fill the air and yoongi's so _close_.

“are you gonna come for me?” vasco grinds out. “can you come like this, yoongi? from just my cock and nothing else?” yoongi nods desperately while gasping for air. vasco slows his pace to a dirty grind and yoongi's head falls against the man's chest. he circles his hips while holding yoongi down and yoongi sobs when his prostate is abused again. vasco pulls yoongi's head down and licks into his mouth. he laps at a tear that made its way down to yoongi’s lips.

“come,” he murmurs against yoongi's lips. “come for me right now.” he brushes a hand over the head of yoongi's cock, nothing more than a fleeting touch, but it's enough. yoongi spasms, tensing in vasco’s arms. he lurches forward, leaning his head on the older man’s chest. the man fucks him through his orgasm, unrelenting. yoongi trembles as cum spurts out of his cock, making a mess of his thighs. he tilts his head to the side and lazily licks at a bead of sweat sliding down vasco’s neck. the man grunts and frowns as he chases his own orgasm. yoongi, sated and content, nips at the man’s shoulder before clenching around vasco’s thick cock. he hears the man let out a breathy groan and swivels his hips, wincing at his own sensitivity.

“come on, daddy,” yoongi drawls. “fill me up, i want your cum to be leaking down my thighs.” vasco’s hips stutter and yoongi knows he’s close. “you can even fuck it back into me later. actually, i think i’d look prettier with your cum on my face. maybe we can try that after this.” yoongi feels the man’s hands on his hips tighten into a bruising grip and he pulls back to catch vasco’s eyes. the man looks so in control even as he’s about to fall apart, eyes dark and mouth set in a hard line. yoongi blinks up at him through his lashes.

“how do you think i’d look, daddy?” vasco finally stops moving and yoongi hums as he feels warmth hit his insides. the man slowly rocks his hips up into yoongi, breathing heavily against the smaller man’s hair. yoongi lets vasco catch his breath and traces shapes on the man’s broad back absentmindedly.

“i think you’d look fucking fantastic, baby boy,” vasco finally says, chuckling just slightly. yoongi snorts and hisses as vasco pulls out. the man lays him down on the bed before falling next to him. vasco grabs a shirt (it’s yoongi’s and yoongi is getting a reimbursement from that lazy bastard if it’s the last thing he does) from the floor and uses it to clean them up. yoongi rolls onto his side and something catches his attention. he flicks his eyes up to vasco.

“hey,” he starts. “i was pretty good today, right? does that mean i get a reward?” vasco huffs and mutters something about greedy brats under his breath. he still slings an arm over yoongi’s waist, though, and pulls him closer.

“sure,” vasco says, yawning. he rubs a hand down his face tiredly. “it’s been awhile since i’ve gotten you something. pick whatever you want.” yoongi raises an eyebrow at this.

“really? anything?” vasco sighs and pinches yoongi’s waist.

“anything within reason, you brat.” yoongi hums and walks his fingers up vasco’s chest. he feels the man’s eyes on him and pretends to be lost in thought. his hand stops on one of vasco’s many tattoos. it’s the handprint, right where vasco’s heart is on the left side of his chest. yoongi splays his hand out on the ink and glances up at vasco innocently.

“is this okay, then? can i have this?” he taps his fingers against the tattoo and watches as something in vasco’s eyes changes. he can’t quite identify it before vasco’s on top of him again, caging him between his arms. he dips down low and yoongi’s eyes flutter shut. vasco doesn’t kiss him right away, so yoongi waits.

“anything you want,” vasco repeats, breath fanning over yoongi’s face.

vasco slants his lips hard against yoongi’s and they don’t talk anymore after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry but if you're also weak for khiphop hmu  
> also @sio this is all your fault but thank you for holding my hand through this entire fic


End file.
